


Dear Friend

by Starrybright



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Human!King, Inspired by She Loves Me (Musical), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrybright/pseuds/Starrybright
Summary: Amity Blight is a clerk at Eda’s, a “respectable” parfumerie, selling all kinds of perfumes, scents, and other concoctions devised by the store’s owner, the eponymous Eda Clawthorne. Things are business as usual until one Luz Noceda enters the scene, shoehorning herself a job at the store. The two are instantly at odds, both unaware that the secret pen pals they’ve been falling in love with are actually each other.Or...I watched a video where Amity sings a song from the musical She Loves Me and my brain won't let me rest until I've written this so here, a She Loves Me AU.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Good Morning, Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> My literal first fic I've ever written, aside from one (1) doctor who fic I wrote in my high school days that I promptly never continued. BUT. The Owl House has wormed its way into my heart and I can think of literally nothing else so here we are. Combining my lifelong love of theatre with my current hyperfixation is a recipe for disaster and that disaster is whatever this will turn out to be. Enjoy!
> 
> This entire fic can be blamed on this video, so watch it and join me in my suffering: https://youtu.be/ywagAu2ux4w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter, I'll link the songs that the plot of each chapter covers. Most chapters will have one song, others more, depending on how much plot the songs cover. 
> 
> Good Morning, Good Day: https://youtu.be/ApfSXLfOKtM

The first person to arrive outside the locked door of Eda’s Parfumerie is the sleepy and begrudging King. Being prompt and timely is not the first thing many people ascribe to King, most often going for “weird” and “physical embodiment of a cat who’s favorite spot on the couch has been taken up by the dog.” But if years of working under Eda had taught him anything, it’s that one’s position relies heavily on arriving  _ before _ she does, to avoid any excuse to face her ire. So, King is here early, wearing his clerk suit, with a newspaper held up to his face, so passersby don’t see him trying to catch just a few more moments of sleep before the hectic work day begins. 

The ring of a bicycle bell jolts King out of his impromptu nap. Lowering his newspaper, he notices the second person arriving for the work day at Eda’s. Augustus Porter, the delivery boy. 

“Good morning!” Gus says, slowing to a halt beside King.

“Good day.” King replies, mentally placing curses on the boy.

“How are you this beautiful day? Isn’t this a beautiful morning?” Gus’ cheerfulness would make King sick if it wasn’t so damn disarming. 

“Very.” King mutters. Despite his grumpiness, he does have to admit, Gus is right. It’s a perfect summer morning, the air is warm, but not oppressively and the sky has the perfect amount of clouds, that float in small tufts, showing no threat of any rain. 

“Hey King, how’s this?” Gus says, striking a theatrical manner, hands on hips, chin held high.

Distracted from his weathergazing, King glances back to Gus. “That’s a very elegant pose. But is all that elegance necessary?” he questions, as the amount of upbeat attitude coming from Gus is starting to make him woozy.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Gus responds. “I represent Eda’s don’t I? I need to look and act my best when I deliver. We’re not just any store, we’re a parfumerie! So we need to act...um..” he trails off.

“Stylish? With a quiet dignity.” King suggests, giving up on the idea that Gus will ever stop his joyful, can-do attitude.

“That’s it!” Gus agrees with too much enthusiasm. “When I ride my bike, they see what Eda’s is like! So it’s important I look my best!”

“Uh-huh...And how many people have you run over with that bike of yours?” King retorts.

“Not a one!” Gus says, as if he deserves an award for this noble accomplishment.

King checks his watch, noting the early hour. “Well, it’s still early…”

Gus doesn’t hear King’s reply, instead noticing the approach of a dark and curly haired woman down the street. “Here comes Willow!” Gus leans over towards King. “She spent the night with Boscha…” he gossips. 

Rolling his eyes, both hating and loving to hear about gossip. “Again?” 

“They always kiss goodbye at the newsstand, then she walks around the block to make us think she’s been home.” he whispers to King just before Willow stops next to the two of them. 

“Good morning.” she stretches, giving a light yawn.

“Good day,” King and Gus reply in unison.

“How are you this glorious day? Have you ever seen a lovelier morning?” she asks, basking in the fresh morning sun.

“Never,” the other two respond in unison, again. They both give each other a look, before shrugging.

Rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes, Willow speaks dreamily. “It’s too nice a day to be inside shuffling Eda’s products...Anyone mind if I just take the day off? Gus! Why can’t we just go and get a fancy breakfast and never work again?” she says wistfully.

Caught up in the dream, Gus agrees. “We could! We could get piles of pancakes and drink cups on cups of coffee!” King snorts, judging that Gus probably doesn’t drink coffee at all. 

Before the pair’s wishful thinking could be taken any further, someone new arrives at the entrance to the store.

“Ah...Well, if it isn’t Boscha.” King mutters out, just barely containing his lack of interest for the woman. Willow, on the other hand, glances away as she blushes.

“Good morning.” Boscha says, barely looking up from her newspaper.

“Good day.” Willow, King, and Gus say together. King’s eyes narrow in suspicion at the fourth time speaking in unison with the others.

“How are you this radiant morning?” Boscha asks, her tone of voice betraying her lack of actually caring. Looking up, Boscha makes eye contact with Willow. Her eyebrow goes up, and her demeanor shifts.

“Good morning, my dear. You know, you’ve never looked so good.” she leans into Willow, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Thank you, Boscha…” Willow returns, blushing. 

“And what a lovely dress…” 

“It’s the same one she wore yesterday…” Gus mutters out, receiving a sharp glare from Boscha.

Gus is saved from any biting words from Boscha by the arrival of the last employee of Eda’s, Amity Blight. 

“Good morning,” Amity says with a polite nod to her coworkers.

“Good day,” say the other four at once. King throws his hands up in confusion.

“We were just talking about how lovely a day it is.” says Gus.

Looking around at the atmosphere of the early morning, Amity lets a small smile form. “It is, isn’t. Quite the perfect sample of summer weather.” she sighs. “It’s too nice a day to be stuck inside counting change.”

“Willow mentioned getting a super fancy breakfast and enjoying the day off.” Gus continues. Amity steals a glance at Willow as her name is mentioned, but looks away quickly before memories and thoughts of regret threaten to surface. Instead she turns to respond to Gus.

“I’ll admit it sounds tempting.” Amity says. Rarely does a day like this present itself, and rarely do the overworked employees of Eda’s get to have a day off. 

“We could have a picnic!” King says, the thought of food outweighing his desire for sleep.

“And get a suntan.” Boscha adds.

“And lose our jobs.” Amity reminds the group. They all visibly deflate.

Letting out a huff, Boscha says, “If that’s what it costs to get a suntan, I’ll stay untan…”

“Pale, but solvent.” mutters Willow. 

“But… A picnic…” King whispers, holding back a sob. 

Gus pats him on the back reassuringly. “Some day, King. Some day.”

The quintet are silent then, waiting for their employer to arrive to open the shop. They can’t help but overhear the passing conversation of two women.

“Did you ever try their hand cream?” one asks the other.

“I wonder if it’s any good.” The other responds.

“Any good?!” A third figure approaches them, like a bird of prey diving for its meal. She gives them an incredulous look. “I’ve been using their products for years! You know, I’ve always wondered why their products are  _ so _ much better than literally everyone else's.” she says, giving them both a quintessential saleswoman smile.

The two women look at each other for a moment, before turning back to the wild haired interrupter. One speaks up, “you should know...Eda Clawthorne.”

Eda gives a grumpy, defeated look, before walking away, towards the entrance of her store. Her employees are quick to raise a hand in greeting, which she begrudgingly returns. 

“Good morning,” she mumbles.

“Good day,” the employees shout in unison, causing Eda to look at all them as if they’d all grown second heads. King gives Eda an exasperated shrug of his shoulders. Mumbling something about regretting hiring everyone, she steps into the store, quickly followed by her staff.


	2. Sounds While Selling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda's Parfumerie opens for the day, Amity reads a special letter, and Eda makes a bet with Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find a better balance with dialogue, any notes/suggestions/comments are always welcome!
> 
> Songs from the musical this chapter covers:  
> Sounds While Selling: https://youtu.be/p4HyfsQ7KJM  
> Days Gone By: https://youtu.be/d_Jo4MG9kPE

The work day begins, as it does every day, with the employees rushing about, preparing the store for the onslaught of customers soon to arrive. Willow tends the plants in the store’s front window, while Boscha, Amity, and King prepare their counters with the latest samples and supplies. Amity is always the first to finish, taking small pride in her efficiency. She sprays a sample of the newest perfume over her counter, giving her coworkers a smug grin as they continue to scramble to be ready in time for opening. Eda does her part, which is to say, she does absolutely nothing, simply staring at her watch, counting down the seconds to opening.

“Five...Four...Three…” Eda calls out, as Willow rushes to place her watering can down and stand at the door, ready to open it on time. 

“Two...One…” Eda thrusts a finger at the door as a cue, and Willow dramatically swings the door open, allowing in three customers who have been waiting rather impatiently outside. 

“Good morning, madam,” Boscha greets the first customer, guiding her to her counter.

“Good day, sir,” Amity addresses the second, gesturing him over to her counter.

“Hey you,” King shouts at the last customer. Eda gives him a piercing glare, causing King to swallow nervously and give a theatrical bow and corrects himself. “I mean. Good morning, ma’am.”

The store is quickly filled with the sounds of selling, each clerk doing their utmost to pander and pawn any and all products they have at their counter. Eventually the morning rush subsides, and the three clerks bid farewell to their customers.

“Thank you, madam,” Boscha says, voice pitched up an octave in her typical customer service voice.

“Please call again!” Amity says cheerfully, internally despising how peppy she sounds.

“Do call again, madam!” King exclaims, making sure Eda can hear how he’s definitely being a good employee.

The second the store is free from shoppers, the employees all take a collective sigh, dropping their positive personas. Amity takes the moment of free time to lean against her counter, pulling out a well preserved but well read letter. She opens it yet again and reads it over, her facade slipping and revealing a lovesick expression.

_ Dear Friend, _

_ Yesterday morning I ran through the rain to the post office. I had the key in my hand, the key to box 1433, trembling. I opened the door and reached inside and oh, my dear friend, there you were. I took you out, held you in my hand, and looked at you for a moment. Then I sat down, gently opened you, and read you... _

“Eugh, why do you look so… happy?” Interrupted, Amity looks up and finds King perching his elbows on the counter, giving her a look of grossed out curiosity.

“Wait wait, is it another one of those letters from your ~secret lover~?” The way he says those last words make Amity want to smack his annoying countenance into next week. She chastises herself for letting slip weeks ago that she had joined a lonely hearts club, and has been corresponding with someone else she knows only as “Dear Friend.” King had caught her writing her letter during her lunch break, and wouldn’t leave her alone until she explained. Since then, King hasn’t left her alone about it, despite pretending to seem disinterested in it.

Why she ever submitted to the column in the newspaper advertising this odd way of meeting new people in the first place, Amity can’t quite determine. Perhaps it was a twinge of envy at seeing Willow and Boscha do whatever anyone would call their relationship. Maybe it was the fact that unlike many others her age, she rarely frequented the nightlife of the city, the cabarets, the cafés, and saw no other way of meeting anyone else she could relate to. Either way, Amity couldn’t say she regrets signing up for it, as the letters she’s received from her Dear Friend have been shining moments in an otherwise dull and repetitive routine.

Amity sighs, knowing King won’t leave her alone unless she gives some kind of answer. “If you must know, yes, it’s from her.”

“And what did she say? You get a picture? Set a time to meet?” King leans in. If he had a tail, it would be wagging.

Amity fights back a blush. “Well...We’re going to...Soon. Maybe.” 

King scoffs at her non-reply. “Right. Well, what did she say?”

“Nothing, just that she opened me and read me.” Amity immediately blushes bright red. “I mean” King cuts her off with a cackle. “Shut up!” she says in a forced whisper, smacking his shoulder with her ledger.

Before King could respond, a looming figure appears behind him.

“And what are we doing here?” Eda asks, arms crossed. King jumps, but turns the attention back to Amity.

“Just discussing Amity’s giiiiirlfriend,” he says with a sly smile. Amity picks up a perfume bottle and aims it at King, who quickly retreats. Having momentarily turned her attention away from her letter, Eda seizes the opportunity and snags it.

Amity’s eyes widen. “Hey!” she cries, but Eda is already reading through it. She chuckles and returns it to Amity, who snatches it back and stuffs it into her journal.

“Ah, young love. You know, in my day, I was the most suave bachelor the city’s ever seen. Why I could get a dance with any one who’s caught my eye. And what a dancer I was in days gone by... then I got my curse and my dancing days have only been a distant dream.”

“Curse? It’s just arthritis,” King quips.

Eda turns her head slowly towards him, her expression detailing every way she’ll make his life a living nightmare. King squeaks, and quickly busies himself tending to a customer. 

Eda glances Amity over. “Y’know, I didn’t peg you for a lovey-dovey type. Can you even dance?”

Amity’s face flushes, “Well, I-I mean. I don’t see how this is related to our wor-WOAAH!” Amity is cut off with a yelp as Eda pulls her into a waltz. 

“Listen, kid. If you’re gonna make it in the romance world, you gotta have some moves. Thankfully you’ve got the great Eda to help,” she says as she leads a baffled Amity across the storefront floor. Feeling her back start to give, Eda groans and pushes Amity away with a spin, who unwittingly twirls right into Willow. The two stand together, hands clasped in a waltz for a single moment, before they both tear away.

“S-sorry, Willow.” Amity mutters, to which Willow only responds with a grunt.

Amity turns back to Eda, who is leaning against the counter clutching her back. “Okay,” she hisses, “maybe I took it a bit far.” 

“You think?” Amity lets out, immediately hoping Eda didn’t hear her. Thankfully, she didn’t, as she continues to speak.

“What I mean, kid, is fancy words and cheesy lines aren’t gonna make your love life fulfilling. You know what will? Sick moves.” Amity rolls her eyes at her boss’s new role as love expert. 

“I‘ll think about taking dance lessons.” Amity relents.

“Good! Now!” Eda claps her hands together. “Back to business! I have a new product to share!” She steps back to rummage through a bag she left beside the counter, pulling out an innocuous leather box. Eda presents it as if it’s the holy grail. “Ta-da!!!!”

Amity’s eyebrows furrow, and all the other employees stop their tasks and turn to see what the owner of the store has in store for them this time.

“What is it?” Amity finally asks.

“A box!” Eda exclaims. “That...” She opens the box, causing a mechanism inside to begin playing a soft tune. “Plays music!” Eda beams at her employees, waiting to hear the oooo’s and aaaahhh’s and words of praise for her wonderful new product. When none comes, Eda’s face turns sour.

“That’s it?” King pipes in. 

“I’m not sure that will sell,” Amity agrees. 

“You guys have no faith! It’ll sell!” Eda says defensively. Amity only responds with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t you raise that eyebrow at me, young lady!” Amity’s eyebrow plummets back to its resting position. 

“Tell you what, Ms. Blight. Let’s make a wager. If we sell our first one of these boxes within an hour, you owe me the full price of this bad boy.” Eda shakes the box, causing the mechanism inside to release a few sad, disjointed notes. 

“And if I win?” Amity felt the urge to raise her eyebrow again, but fights it, instead opting to cross her arms and giving an intrigued smirk. If there’s one thing Amity is susceptible to, besides the words of her Dear Friend, is competition. 

Eda rubs her chin in thought. “You can take the rest of the day off.” She instantly regrets the offer, but Amity responds before she gets the chance to rescind it.

“Deal.” Amity stretches a hand out to Eda, who grumbles and shakes it. 

As if on cue, a new customer arrives, aimlessly looking around at the store’s wares. Like a predator, Eda gleefully stalks up to them. 

“Ah! Good evening, my friend! Welcome to Eda’s. How may I help you today?” She says, slowly raising the box up to the customer’s face.

The customer simply pushes it away. “I’d like to ask if you sell armpit cream?” 

Eda blinks at the question, but continues unfazed. “That’s the grossest thing I’ve ever heard of! But! Should you find that disgusting product, don’t you believe you’d need someplace to store it, why not try...” she opens the lid, letting the melody float out, and giving the customer an eager expression.

The customer shuts the box, and continues. “Well you ought to have armpit cream, you see deodorant makes them all dry and chapped and I just need--“ Eda stops listening and directs the customer to Boscha, who would give Eda a disgusted, offended expression if she didn’t have to politely explain how deodorant works. 

Eda plops the box onto the nearest counter, giving Amity a strong glare.

Amity had struggled to keep a straight face during that whole encounter and now lets loose a grin that scathes Eda’s ego. 

“There’s still an hour, I’m not beaten yet, you rotten little...” she trails off, wringing her hands together in lieu of choking out her employee.

Amity returns back to work, a confident grin plastered to her face. That grin remains even as a woman with short brown hair and dark tan skin enters the store. Little does Amity know things at Eda’s Parfumerie are about to become incredibly frustrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally have Luz! Sorry for the wait, these first two chapters are really to establish the setting and the scenario we're in. From here on out we'll get that good good plot.


	3. No More Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz sells a candy box, Amity loses the bet, and Eda's gets a new clerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is boys, here she is girls, Miss Luz Noceda! This is where the fun begins! Only *checks notes* at least 5 chapters until these two idiots stop bickering. Strap in, folks.
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> No More Candy: https://youtu.be/QLC8tMR7pqE

Luz Noceda hurriedly steps into Eda’s and shuts the door. Taking in a sharp inhale to calm her nerves and clutching her handbag tightly, she walks further into the store. ‘ _ Just ask to see Eda, hand her the recommendation letter, and you’ve got it,’ _ she thinks to herself. 

_ ‘Just stay ca--’ _

“Good day, madam. Can I help you?” a voice with a forced positive tone calls out to her, as the speaker steps in front of Luz. Luz is startled out of her thoughts, and her attention is brought to the clerk with green hair and a proper, polite expression.

“Uh, no,” Luz blurts out. Amity shrugs and turns around. “Oh! I mean yes!” Luz quickly corrects. 

“We have an assorted collection of creams, soaps, shampoos, perfumes, obviously…” Amity begins to rattle off on her customer service spiel.

“No, I--” Luz tries to interrupt, but Amity continues.

“Bath salts, oils, nail polish…” Amity recites all while Luz repeatedly attempts to get a word in edgewise.

“Hair brushes, hard, soft,  _ and _ medium.” Amity picks up a brush on her counter and gives it a light toss in the air before catching it again. 

“Ooh,” Luz coos, briefly distracted by the display, “no.”

“Toilet water? We have a sale this week on--”

“No!” Luz asserts.

“No?” Amity trails off.

“I’m not going to buy anything, actually. Not today.”

“Nothing?” Amity gives the strange customer an incredulous look.

“Nope.” Luz affirms, popping the ‘p.’

“Then why--”

“Is Ms. Eda here?”

Amity glances around the storefront for the shop owner, but cannot find her. “She must be in the back room.”

“Oh, can I speak with her. Please?” Luz gives her best puppy-dog eyes.

Unfazed, Amity raises an eyebrow. “Perhaps I can help you instead?”

“I...don’t think so.”

Amity chuckles dryly. “Well, Ms. Eda’s quite busy.”

“That’s okay! I’ll just wait. Right here.” Luz stations herself right at Amity’s counter.

Amity sighs, realizing whoever this person is, she won’t be leaving her alone anytime soon. “What exactly is the nature of your business, here…Miss…?”

“Noceda. Luz Noceda.” Luz enunciates her name so there would be no mistaking its pronunciation. “And I think it’s better if I just talk to Ms. Eda myself.” 

“Well...Miss Noceda…” Amity begins, purposely mispronouncing her name. “I suppose I’ll tell her you’re here.” Amity steps away towards the back room, grateful to get a moment’s reprieve from Luz.

Unfortunately that reprieve doesn’t last long. Luz immediately follows Amity, striking up more conversation. “Do you know if Ms. Eda is….looking to take on more clerks?”

Amity stops in her tracks. “Are you...looking for a job, Miss Noceda?”

Luz pretends to be offended, putting her hand on her chest and gaping her mouth wide in astonishment, before cracking a grin. “I suppose you could say that, yes!”

Amity rolls her eyes and steps back towards her counter, Luz on her tail.

“I’m a very good saleswoman, very good!” She exclaims in order for Amity to hear her, despite her being less than 5 feet away. “I worked at Grimm Hammer’s, and I’ve got a letter of recommendation from Tibbles himself! I can find it, hang on.” She opens her handbag and starts rummaging through it, taking out object after random object and stuffing them into a dumbfounded Amity’s hands. “It’s in here somewhere…” she mutters, before perking up. “Oh that’s right!” She reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out a folded letter.

Amity unceremoniously dumps the plethora of items back into Luz’s handbag, then snatches the letter from her grip. Folding it open, she reads its contents.

“ _ To whom this girl applies to work for, _

_ She’s your problem now. _

_ Love, _

_ Tibbles.” _

Groaning, Amity shoves the letter back to Luz. “Listen, we’re not hiring right now.”

“Please...”

“It just can’t be done!” Amity finally snaps.

“What can’t be done?!” Eda’s voice carries through the store, as she steps out of the back room. “There’s nothing we can’t do at Eda’s.” She strides up to the bickering duet. “If Miss Blight cannot help you, then I certainly can.”

“Miss Noceda here is inquiring about a job,” Amity says, glancing at the sickening image of Luz attempting her puppy-dog eyes at Eda this time.

Eda deflates and groans. “What?! Amity, didn’t you tell her no? I can’t be bothered to turn down every rando who thinks they can work for me.”

Luz stammers, “Please, ma’am, I know this business super well, and I’m great with customers and--”

Eda throws her hands up. “It’s out of the question!”

“Let me prove it to you! Please!” Luz begs, before noticing a customer staring confusedly at one of the musical boxes. Before Eda could get another word in, Luz beelines to the customer, snagging it out of their hands and plasters on her best customer service persona.

“Isn’t this just a lovely box?” she hums.

“What’s it for?” the customer questions.

Smiling, Luz turns to Amity with panic in her eyes. Amity simply raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Well...Um...Candy.”

“Candy?!”

“Why yes! It’s the latest craze! Look at the workmanship on it, just exquis--” Luz opens the box, jumping in surprise at the musical tune that begins to play. She recovers quickly, and begins to sing along badly.

“A  _ musical _ candy box? What’s the point of that?”

“Why of course! It…” Luz’s brain works overtime to come up with the best sell. “It’s functional!” The customer just looks at her incredulously. Luz lets out a nervous chuckle before an idea hits her. “You see, whenever I’m feeling hungry, and  _ boy  _ do I get hungry, the first thing I reach for is candy! And who wouldn’t?!” The customer opens her mouth to interject but Luz continues unfazed. “I get so distracted reading my favorite books that I just shove my hand in the candy box and eat sweet after sweet and make myself sick! But with this!” Luz holds out the box majestically. “With this, whenever you open it, it says,” Luz opens and closes the box as if it were speaking, speaking in a rumbly voice, “ _ no more candy, my dear! _ And I’m melodiously reminded that if I eat another gumdrop I’ll turn into one!” Catching her breath, Luz gives an enthusiastic stare to the customer, eagerly waiting for their response.

The customer stares back for a moment. Whatever it was, the pitch, the thought of candy, or Luz’s infectious attitude, but the customer’s face lights up, and cheers, “I’ll take it!” and takes it from Luz’s grasp, and scurrying over to Willow to pay for her new item.

Behind them, watching the whole affair, Eda pumps her fist and cheers. She sidles up to Amity and extends her hand for her bet winnings. Amity was busy cataloguing her emotions. At the top of the list was ‘dumbfounded,’ followed by ‘furious,’ then backed by ‘indignant.’ She grumbles as she rummages through her pocket and dumps the money into Eda’s hands.

Satisfied, Eda steps towards Luz, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “Congratulations, kid! You’ve got the job!” 

“Really?” Luz stammers. “Thank you, Ms. Eda! Thank you so much! I will not let you down!”

“You better not, kid, don’t you know what happens to people who cross me?”

Luz only responds with a gulp. Eda lets out a sharp laugh and smacks Luz on the back. “Just messing with you! Now, get to work! Amity here will show you how things work around here.”

Amity stares disbelievingly at Eda. First, this girl barges in here and expects a job, then makes Amity lose a bet, and now she’s expected to teach her how to do her job? She doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath while lost in thought until Luz chimes in next to her.

“Pfff, your face is red like a tomato.” Amity shoots her a death glare as her other coworkers snicker at her expression.

_ This is going to be hell _ , Amity thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, a couple of vignettes of work at Eda's now that Luz is there, three private letters and public bickering between the lovers, and increasing tension.
> 
> Also thanks to TheBabbleRabble for helping me sort out grammar and stuff, and overall for putting up with my ramblings about this AU.


	4. Three Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three vignettes from October, November, and December. Amity and Luz read and write cute rhyming letters. Willow and Boscha have a disagreement. Eda is grumpy. King attempts to give The Talk to Gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took a bit to get out! It's just *gestures vaguely* y'know, life? (also sorry to Boscha/Willow shippers this fic isn't nice to y'all)
> 
> Songs from the musical this chapter covers:   
> Three Letters: https://youtu.be/47d8Y9AYnaE

The past few weeks ever since Luz Noceda began working at Eda’s have been challenging to say the least for Amity Blight. Causing her to lose her bet to Eda was just the beginning of a long list of grievances Amity has literally written, and continues to write whenever a new annoying thing she does occurs. 

Amity sighs as she shakes her head clear of the frustrating thought of Luz. Sitting outside Eda’s an hour early, a precautionary measure against interacting with Luz more than she needs to, Amity focuses on the letter she’s writing to her Dear Friend.

“Dear Friend…” she mutters under her breath as she writes.

“ _ When the day brings petty aggravations _

_ And my poor frayed nerves are all askew, _

_ I forget these unimportant matters _

_ Pouring out my hopes and dreams to you. _

_ As I rest my pen and look around me, _

_ I can see the summer disappear. _

_ Oh, dear friend, all at once, autumn's here!” _

Satisfied with her prose, and pleased with herself for rhyming, Amity folds up the letter and tucks it into her coat pocket. Standing, she gives a curt nod to Gus who comes riding up on his bike, before entering the store to set up for the morning.

“Good morning!” Gus cheers to Willow as she also approaches the store.

“Good morning, Gus!” She replies in equal measure.

“Oh look!” Gus points up at the first leaf to fall in the chilly morning. “It’s Autumn!” 

Willow chuckles at Gus’s excitement, not noticing Boscha sidling up to her.

“Good morning, Willow, my dear. How are you this fine morning?” Boscha says with a sly smile. Willow only rolls her eyes and ignores her.

Boscha, however, continues. “I hope you’ve forgiven me for our...little misunderstanding we had? You know how I hate when we fight.”

Willow considers what Boscha said for a moment, before turning to the other woman and saying, “go to hell,” and stepping inside the store. Boscha stands there in shock. Gus opens his mouth to comment, but receives a sharp glare from Boscha, who then chases Willow inside.

* * *

Amity eagerly opens the letter she’s been carrying in her pocket since she picked it up from the post office. She looks around to make sure no one is watching, before bringing the paper to her nose to breathe in the soft rose scent that’s accompanied the letter for the past two months. Amity could swear she’s smelled this scent before, but working in a parfumerie means handling many many scents, so she’s sure that’s where she’s smelled it before. 

Before any other stray thought could interrupt her, Amity begins to read. 

“ _ Dear Friend, _

_ With November just around the corner, _

_ I've a feeling you may also share: _

_ Do you feel an undertone of discord _

_ And a sense of tension in the air?” _

Amity furrows her eyebrows in concern over what her dear friend wrote. Discord? It must be the season for discord, if both she and her dear friend are facing stress. As if on cue, Amity is startled out of her thoughts by the stomping footsteps and piercing voice of Eda. 

“Miss Blight!” she shrills, and Amity shrinks in her spot. Eda never used her employees’ last names unless they’ve done something wrong, like drop a bottle of perfume or sell something at its normal price. She’s been snippy at Amity ever since Luz began working for her, and Amity can only assume that the new girl is the reason.“Is there a reason why you’re just standing there, gawking at your letters? Get to work! I don’t pay you to stand around and do nothing!”

“I’m sorry, Eda--” Amity attempts to apologize for something she didn’t know she was doing wrong, but Eda quickly storms off into the parfumerie. 

Amity blinks, and returns to her letter, hoping the rest of its contents bring her some reprieve from her anxiety concerning her boss.

_ “If it weren't for your endearing letters, _

_ I'd be flying south with all the geese! _

_ By the way, have you read ‘The Good Witch Azura?’” _

A smile brushes Amity’s lips at discovering her pen pal also reads that series of fantasy novels. The smile quickly fades, however, when she is bumped into by Luz, who has come rushing past her to get to work. 

“Ah, Miss Noceda,” Amity hisses out, “Congratulations, it seems that you’re on time today. For once.”

Luz sneers at Amity. “So sorry to disappoint, Miss Blight.” Luz draws out the ‘o’ in ‘so’, irking Amity to the core. 

“Oh, no. I’m not disappointed. I’m more… Surprised.” She devolves into a sneering laughter, that Luz quickly returns before entering the store and slamming it in Amity’s face before she could enter. Amity’s face turns a now frequent shade of red as she stomps inside. 

All the while, Gus and King, who had arrived in the middle of Amity and Luz’s spat, turn to look at each other.

“Why do they always argue like that?” Gus asks.

“Well when two people like each other very much…” King starts.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Gus interrupts before King could say any more. “They  _ like _ each other?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“They like each other  _ very much _ ? Shouldn’t we, you know, tell them that?”

King snorts, and pats Gus on the shoulder. “They’d never believe us.”

* * *

Luz liked working at Eda’s. Sure, Eda has been getting crankier and crankier and meaner and meaner day by day, and she can’t stand Amity Blight and her ‘Amity Blight-ness,’ but she’s become fast friends with Willow, Gus, and King. While she’s no Amity, Luz holds a grudge against Boscha for repeatedly breaking her new best friend Willow’s heart. But overall, Luz sought to find the good things that came out of working at Eda’s. 

Though no good thing can come close to the greatest thing she’s got, which are her letters to her dear friend. Every new word written by her mysterious pen pal sends an excited shiver down Luz’s spine, and a weird tingly feeling in her heart. This morning, as Luz sits on a bench in the park just freshly dusted with snow in the early winter air, that tingly feeling in her heart is what’s keeping her warm as she reads the newest correspondence from her dear friend.

“ _ Have you set your calendar for Tuesday, _

_ When we bring this chapter to a close? _

_ When I meet my lady of the letters _

_ Who puts tiny faces in her O's? _

_ In the freezing weather of December _

_ I'll be warmly waiting for our date. _

_ Until then, count the hours--” _

The mention of hours in the letter prompts Luz to longingly gaze at the time, realizing suddenly that she’s late. Again. Letting loose a small string of curses, Luz immediately folds up her letter and rushes to work.


	5. Tonight at Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz arrives late to work. Amity has date anxiety. King pries. Eda is still grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the musical this chapter covers:
> 
> Tonight at Eight: https://youtu.be/zQcPQQfpjqI

Luz surreptitiously slips into work, hoping to avoid the ire of Amity or be chastised by Eda. Thankfully, the only one to notice her arrival is Willow, tending to the register, the other employees busy with customers and Eda presumably in her office.

“Luz!” Willow half whispers to her friend. “Where have you been?”

“Sorry, I got distracted!” Luz slips off her winter coat, revealing a new maroon pantsuit. “No one’s noticed I was late, right?” She whispers, glancing around at the others.

Willow’s eyes widen at her friend’s outfit. “No no, you’re fine, Amity is too busy dealing with Eda’s anger to notice anything else, and she also seems a little off, something’s going on with her.” 

Luz waves a hand dismissively. “Probably just freaking out she can’t kiss up to Eda when she’s so mad at her. What was it this time?” 

“The tubes of hand cream kept spilling out the wrong end.” Luz covers up a wince. That was her job that Amity assigned to her. Well, maybe if Amity gave better instructions. And was nicer to her. Then maybe Luz would care. 

Willow leans in. “Anyway, what’s with the fresh new suit?” She gasps. “Oh! You have a date, don’t you?!”

Luz glances away, blushing. “Yeah, I do. I’ll tell you about it once we get a chance to talk more,” Luz promises. “Until then I should actually get to work before Amity spots me.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Willow says with an eager grin, but lets Luz step away.

Amity notices Luz sneak past and step towards the back room, to place her things away before work. Normally, Amity would have a field day accosting Luz for her tardiness or anything else on her extensive list of grievances. But today is far from a normal day. 

So, she instead simply says, “Good morning, Ms. Noceda.” Maybe just acknowledging that she knew she was late would suffice to fill Amity’s ‘bother Luz’ quota for the day, so she could move on and deal with the real pressing matter her mind is currently grappling with. 

Amity is nervous and upset. In exactly 3 minutes, 2 seconds, and 10 hours, Amity will be taking a girl she’s never met on a date to a place she’s never been to. A date. Her first date. With her dear friend. Amity has to pinch herself several times to remind herself this is reality. Her mind is a combination of elation and depression, her thoughts filling with every terrible or wonderful possibility that could happen when she sees her for the first time. How she’ll be able to wait until 8pm tonight, she has no clue.

Amity is shaken out of her anxious thought spiral by a slamming of a door. The door to Eda’s office. Stomping down towards her, Amity swallows hard as Eda prepares another tirade.

“Ms. Blight!” She squawks.

“Yes, Eda?” Amity tries to stamp down all the emotions boiling inside her, desperate to not give Eda any more ammunition in what seems to be a war between the two that Amity is unsure as to how it started.

“Is there a reason why the store hasn’t been decorated for the holidays yet?” 

Amity furrows her brow. “I was going to get to it, ma’am but—“

“Don’t ‘but’ me! I want them done, by tonight! Tell everyone to stay late.”

“But Eda, I’ve already told you I need to leave early for—“

“Oh, yes, that’s right, because you clearly don’t care enough for your position, then?”

“Eda, you know how much this job means to me.”

“Then prove it!” Without another word, Eda stomps back into her office. Face turning beet red with anger, Amity makes a motion to follow and give Eda a piece of her mind, but she’s confronted by King before she could get any further.

“Woah woah woah!” He says, blocking Amity’s path. 

“King, you better move!”

“No way, I’m not going to let you lose your job over something so small.”

“Since when did you care?” Amity spits.

“Ever since I realized that if you’re gone, there’ll be no one else to shield me from Eda’s wrath!” He admits, avoiding the glare Amity is giving him. “And you’re a good coworker and all that, but you know who Eda’s anger will turn to once you’re gone? Me! No way am I able to handle that! So just do me a favor and keep your job!” 

Amity sighs and leans back against her counter. “Fine.” She rubs her face, looking around the store. Luz and Willow are nowhere to be seen, they probably slipped into the back room during Eda’s tirade. Boscha is busy helping a customer, and King is standing next to her sheepishly.

“What?” Amity asks sharply when King doesn’t walk away.

“You look...well, awful. Aside from the new dress that is.” Amity glances down, nearly forgetting that she’s wearing a new dress for her date. Oh right, she remembers, her date. Her face pales as she’s reminded of tonight and the long hours she’ll be anxiously waiting for it.

“I figured something’s going on with you. What is it? You got a funeral later or something?” King continues.

“My own if things go badly tonight,” Amity admits. “If you must know, I have a date tonight. It’s why I have to leave early. Or had to, since we all have to stay late tonight.”

“Is this with that, what do you call her? Deer Fiend?”

“Dear friend,” Amity corrects. “And yeah.”

“What’s the problem, you’ve been head over heels for this girl since forever, and you’re finally meeting her, shouldn’t you be happy?”

“I would,” Amity swallows, “if I were half the person I described myself as in those letters.”

“You lied?!” 

Amity huffs a laugh and wiggles her hand in a ‘so-so’ motion. “Exaggerated is more accurate.”

“Geez, kid, you’re boned.”

“Thanks, King,” Amity rolls her eyes. “Don’t you have work to do or something?”

“Don’t you have more hemming and hawing to do?” King retorts, eliciting another glare from Amity. He slinks away to stock a few shelves.

Amity checks the time. 2 more minutes, 3 more seconds, 10 more hours to go. She groans. What a nightmare this whole day will be.


	6. I Don't Know Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow learns about Luz's dear friend. Amity and Luz argue. Eda's still angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating sooner! Life is life and everything is bonkers, so updates will come through when I have the energy to finish them!
> 
> Songs from the musical this chapter covers:  
> I Don't Know His Name: https://youtu.be/NATFDqbGbj4  
> Goodbye, Georg: https://youtu.be/XmgGglx3mPg

“This is nice.” Willow chirps. She sits beside Luz in the back room of the store, busying themselves by wrapping pre-ordered products for customers. They had slipped away to safety once Eda’s wrath was turned towards Amity for the umpteenth time. The back room was cluttered, filled to the brim with extra stock and unsold goods that Eda swore would sell but haven’t.

Luz hums in agreement. “Much better than getting yelled at by Eda, or worse, having Amity bother me yet again.” she says with a hint of disgust at the mention of her coworker.

“Yeah Amity is… a lot.” Willow spits. Luz gives her a curious look. She’s seen the way the two avoid each other, and how they act on the rare occasion they do interact. She can tell something has happened between the two of them, and Luz can’t help but pry.

“What happened between you two?” Luz asks before her brain could catch up and stop her from blurting out. “I mean, it’s just the way you act around her. I know she’s a pain but it seems like there’s more to it than that.”

Willow tenses, pausing her wrapping of a gaudy perfume bottle. She releases a sigh after a moment, knowing Luz well enough to know she won’t rest until she gets an answer.

“We… used to be friends.” she admits.

  
“Really?!” Luz gasps. “But she’s so… Amity.” Luz gestures back towards the sales floor incredulously. “I’m surprised anyone can tolerate being around her.”

Willow chuckles lightly. “She didn’t used to be all that bad. But something happened…” she whispers, her voice giving out at the memory of what happened between the two of them. She looks away from Luz.

Luz reaches out and places a hand on Willow’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I asked.” Luz whispers back to her friend. Willow looks back at Luz, and Luz says nothing about Willow’s watery eyes.

“Forget about her, though. You have a date! Tonight! You need to tell me all about them!” Willow says, changing the subject. 

“Oh, she’s a wonderful person!” Luz swoons.

“Tell me all about her!” Willow eggs her friend on. “Is she tall?”

Luz furrows her brow anxiously. “Well,” she mutters, “Not particularly.”

“So she’s short?”

“Not exactly...” Luz anxiously fiddles with the ribbon she has been trying to wrap around a bottle of hand cream.

“Her hair! What’s her hair look like?” Willow interjects, hoping to draw out some information about Luz’s mystery date.

“Y’know, it’s short sometimes and long the others.”

“What color are her eyes?” Willow questions, confused.

“Blueish-brown, maybe.”

“Wow, she sounds… so generic.” Willow gives up.

Luz sighs. “Okay, the truth is...I’ve never met her. Tonight is going to be the first time I see her.” she admits.

“Luz! You’ve never met her?!” Willow exclaims. “You’re going on a blind date?”

“It’s not a blind date! I know her really well!” Luz corrects. “I met her in a lonely hearts club.” she mutters under her breath.

“You’re part of a lonely hearts club?!” Willow asks, surprised.

“I know, I know, I’d normally never do that sort of thing but I don’t know...I saw an advertisement for it in the paper and the next thing I knew I was receiving the most wonderful letters from her.”

“So you don’t know her name? Luz, she could be 75! Or an axe murderer!” 

Luz shrinks in her chair. “No no, the advertisement said ‘young woman,’ they wouldn’t lie, right?”

Willow plants her hand on her forehead.

“But Willow, I know her so well!” Luz reassures her friend. “I know she’s a fantastic writer, we share similar interests in books! She’s got a good job and she’s very educated. And she’s such a romantic, Willow. The things she’s written to me I just know they’re truly from the heart. I don’t need to know her name, or what she looks like. Her writing shows me what she looks like on the inside.”

Willow considers her friend for a moment, and never has she seen her more lovestruck than she does when talking about her mysterious letter writer. Though she still has some concerns, Willow’s expression softens.

“You love her, don’t you?” Willow asks.

“I…” Luz stutters, taken aback by the question. She thinks back to the giddy feeling in her heart every time she sees an envelope in her mailbox, the meticulously sealed letter a clear sign it’s from her dear friend. She thinks back to the eloquent words that make her swoon, and the excitement with which she composes her response. 

“I guess I--” 

She’s cut off by the door to the back room swinging open and Amity stepping inside. Suddenly all those elated feelings of love dissipated into thin air. Amity glances at the two of them with the dead eyes of a retail worker who’s a hair's width away from breaking down.

“Eda wants us all to stay late,” she recites her orders.

“Why?” Luz asks as she pales.

“To work on holiday decorations, alright?” Amity turns to leave. 

“But Amity, I can’t stay!” Luz says as she quickly follows.

“Why not?” Amity asks as the two emerge onto the sales room floor.

“I have a date,” Luz huffs, indignant. “Oh, you know I have a date!”

“How could I possibly know that?!” Amity retorts.

“Why else would I be wearing new clothes? To hang a wreath in?”

“Listen, Ms. Noceda, I’m only following Eda’s instructions.”

“But I can’t stay!”

“You’re not being very cooperative, Ms. Noceda.” Amity taunts.

“Well, why did Eda have to pick this one day to make us all stay?” Luz gasps. “Unless,  _ you _ were the one to pick today of all days, because you knew I had a date!”

Before Amity could get a word in edgewise, both employees are accosted by customers just entering the store. The two plaster their customer service faces on once again and begrudgingly help them. 

“Thank you,” Amity nods to the customer as they walk away.

“Thank you,” Luz repeats to her customer.

“Please call again,” says Amity.

“Do call again, thank you,” finishes Luz.

A momentary pause sits between the two as they watch the customers leave. Once out of earshot, Luz reapplies her sour expression towards Amity.

“You know, it’s quite sad how someone could hate me this much!” Luz hisses.

“I do not hate you, Ms. Noceda.” Amity corrects. “But ever since you arrived at this store, things have only gotten worse. Everyone’s cranky, and Eda’s on the warpath!” 

“How is that my fault?!” Luz asks, incredulously.

“The tubes of hand cream that you filled keep coming out the wrong end!” Amity exclaims.

Luz winces. “Okay, but I’ve been only filling them based on  _ your _ instructions!” 

Amity rolls her eyes and lets out a groan, while Luz smirks triumphantly.

“Look, Ms. Noceda. Can we call a truce, just for today?” Amity sighs, extending her hand towards Luz as a sign of peace.

Luz reluctantly takes the hand to shake. “Very well, Ms. Blight. After all, you’re always the one to start things, anyway.”

Amity’s grasp on Luz’s hand tightens. “Oh,  _ I’m _ the one?”

Luz lets out a taunting laugh. “Oh, please. You’ve always been the one to resent me for making you lose that bet to Eda. To think that you’d hate me over a stupid bet!”

“I do not resent you!” Amity huffs, and turns to walk away, stopping after a few steps to turn around again. “But if I did! It’s only because after only  _ two weeks _ after working here you started making negative remarks about me!”

“Which I only did because  _ you _ called me ‘Ms. Loser Noceda!’ Do you think I liked that?!” Luz spits.

“Do you think I like being criticized for my clothes, my hair, my nails?!” Amity throws her hands up in Luz’s face, showing off her nails. 

“Much better!” Luz exclaims as she grabs Amity’s hand to angrily examine it.

Amity growls and yanks her hand away, as Luz stomps away to return to the back room.

“That,” Amity gesticulates wildly towards the door Luz just left through, “must be the most insufferable girl in the world!”

Before Amity could go on a full tirade for her full feelings towards the other employee, the store is accosted once again by the bustle of customers, forcing Amity to return to her counter, while the other employees take care of the customers. In poor timing, Eda decides to emerge from her office to see all her employees working diligently while Amity stands there fuming. 

“Well!” Eda hisses, prowling towards Amity. “Hard at work as always, Ms. Blight! Have you arranged for everyone to stay late tonight, like I asked?”

Sighing, Amity turns to her employer. “Yes, Eda. Boscha, Willow, King and Gus all can stay late.” 

“And Luz?” Eda asks.

Amity sighs, knowing what she’ll say next will induce rage. “Ms. Noceda can’t stay, apparently she has an appointment.”

“Well, I can hardly blame you for not trying to try and keep her here when you can’t seem to be bothered to stay yourself!” Eda says.

“If it were any other night, Eda, I swear--”

“There seems to be a whole lot of other things that interest you, Amity, than your job!”

“Eda, please! I couldn’t care more about this job than if I owned the place!” Amity pleads.

That remark seems to cause something to snap in Eda. 

“You will  _ never _ get your hands on this shop!” Eda explodes. “Never! Now get out of my sight!”

Dumbfounded, but enraged, Amity retorts. “I will, Ms. Clawthorne, and permanently!”

“I’ll accept that as your resignation!?” Eda angrily asks.

“Yes, you can!” Amity shouts, and stomps into the back room to collect her things.

Luz is startled by the sudden opening and slamming of the door to the back room. She watches as Amity angrily marches to her coat hanging on the wall. 

“Where are you going? Are you leaving?” Luz asks, almost incredulously.

“Yes, Ms. Noceda, and it’s good news for you, you won’t have to put up with my bad hair or improperly cut fingernails any longer, I just quit my job!”

“Wait, why?” Luz asks, shocked.

“It’s not like I had a choice in the matter. But please, spare me your remarks. I’d like to leave here with some ounce of pride.”

“Amity, wait, I know we’ve had our differences, but I’m sorry, truly sorry.” Luz says, her tone softening.

Unfazed by Luz’s shift in tone, Amity angrily dons her coat. “Thank you for your condolences,” she says sarcastically, “and I am sorry to whoever gets this position after me, because they’ll have to deal with  _ you _ !”

Before Luz could speak again, Amity storms off. Each employee steals a glance at the former employee as she leaves. Each wishing there was time for a proper farewell for the employee they’ve suffered the ire of customers with for years.

Amity pauses a moment at the door to the store, surveying the place she’s worked at for years for possibly the last time. Tightening her coat, Amity turns to the door, and exits out into the December cold. 


	7. Will She Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz worries about her date. Boscha woos Willow. Willow dumps Boscha. Eda gets good and bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the one that deviates the most from the musical, but I try to steer things back on track. Thanks so much for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!
> 
> Songs from the musical this chapter covers:  
> Will He Like Me? https://youtu.be/AarSccJPVlU  
> Ilona https://youtu.be/SJCfXJIXBjg  
> I Resolve https://youtu.be/TR0FKz_Jbxc

The rest of the workday at Eda’s passes in an almost eerie silence, the arguments of the morning leaving a heavy cloud over the employees. Eda spends her time holed up in her office, and no one dares disturb her and incur her wrath. 

“Bye, guys, I’m really sorry I can’t stay,” Luz apologizes to Willow and the rest of the employees, as the clock strikes 7:30. The shop has closed and the staff are begrudgingly beginning to decorate the store. 

“It’s okay, Luz. This is important for you!” Willow pulls her into a soft, warm hug. “Besides, we all want you to go and have fun, right?” She turns to the rest of the employees, giving a hard glare to them when they hesitate to affirm her words.

“Right!” Gus says with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Sure,” Boscha mutters as she struggles to hang a garland.

“Do you gotta go?!” King complains.

“I wish I could stay,” Luz admits. “I’m so nervous it feels like I accidentally drank some milk.” She clutches her stomach.

“You’ll be great, she’s going to adore you,” Willow says, reassuringly squeezing Luz’s shoulders. Luz takes a deep breath in and nods.

“Okay. I’m going,” Luz resolves, bundling herself up in her winter coat, and stepping out into the winter weather. 

As she begins her trek to the charming little cafe she and her dear friend agreed to meet at, Luz’s mind twists and turns with anxious thoughts.

_ ‘Will she like me when we meet?’ _ she thinks. ‘ _ Will the strange and awkward girl she's going to see be what she envisioned me to be like?’ _

_ ‘What if I’m not the kind of girl she’d want to see? What if she thinks I’m too short… or too tall, or my hair’s too short.’ _

Luz’s thoughts spiral away, like the swirling snow caught in the wind. She knows, logically, that she shouldn’t be worrying so much. But Luz is not one for logic. She’s prone to exaggeration, and falls prey more often than not to the nagging thoughts of inadequacy. So despite her best efforts, she continues to worry.

_ ‘Will she like the girl she sees? Will she know there’s more to me than I may always show? Maybe we should meet another day, when I’m less nervous…’ _ she dismisses that thought, knowing that she’ll never be less nervous to do this. To bear her heart out to someone in person and risk losing the best writing partner she’s ever had. Well, to be honest, the only writing partner she’s ever had.

_ ‘When I am in my room alone and I write, thoughts come easily, and words come fluently. But I can’t hide behind my letters tonight. She’ll have to see the real me.’ _

_ ‘Will she like me? She’s just got to…’  _ she repeats in her head over and over until she arrives at the cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining employees shuffle along, placing various holiday decorations throughout the store. 

While King and Gus struggle with a Christmas tree, Boscha sidles up to Willow.

“Hello, dear,” she says with a sickening sweetness, receiving an eye roll and a cold shoulder from Willow.

“Oh come on, you can’t still be mad at me. She meant nothing to me, my love.” 

“Right…” Willow mutters, placing a menorah on the windowsill. 

Boscha slides her way in front of Willow once again.

“Don’t you know how painful these past few weeks have been?” Boscha complains. “I’ve had to go so long without even so much as a glance my way. Let me make it up to you! Let me take you out to dinner.”

“As if,” Willow curtly responds, squeezing herself away from Boscha.

“Don’t you remember our dates, Willow? How much you enjoyed them? I remember them quite well,” Boscha says with a wag of her eyebrows. Willow pauses momentarily, and Boscha senses she’s getting through to her.

“Let’s go out, tonight! I’ll take you on the town and make you the happiest girl in town.” Boscha pulls Willow into a twirling dance, causing the dark haired girl to let out a high pitched gasp. Soon enough she starts to laugh and lean into Boscha, swayed by her charm.

“Ugh,” King mutters from across the room, watching the display of public affection. “We’ll never get out of here if those two don’t stop doing… whatever it is they call it these days.”

“Yeah,” Gus replies, glaring daggers into Boscha. “We won’t be out of here until New Years…”

“So happy New Years, then…” King says sarcastically, and Gus returns the gesture in kind.

“How about we go dancing tonight?” Boscha hums sweetly to Willow, still embracing her in a songless dance. 

“No…” Willow says, trying to resist Boscha’s words. 

“Oh come on, we’ll go to the finest dance hall and have the finest food. All for you, my dear.” 

“Well… okay,” Willow gives in. 

Boscha cheers in celebration, spinning the object of her affections around throughout the store.

Their attention is broken by the sudden ringing of the telephone. Eda’s door swings open after the second ring, and silently storms her way over to the phone. Everyone else stands stone still, desperate to avoid her attention. 

“What?” Eda questions as she presses the receiver to her ear. The voice on the other end is muffled and indiscernible to the other employees as they stare in silence at their boss. 

Eda’s disposition shifts suddenly, to one of anticipation and anxiety.

“Come immediately,” she barks into the phone, before hanging up. She glances over her store, and over her employees.

“You can go,” she says curtly.

“But Eda, we need to finish the-“ King starts, but is quickly cut off. 

“I said go!” Eda snaps, shoving a pointed finger towards the door. “Take the rest of the night off.”

“Yes, Eda,” all the employees mutter, placing their things down. 

Willow excitedly turns to Boscha.

“This is great! Now we can spend more time tonight together!” 

Boscha’s entire demeanor changed at hearing the news.

“Well, actually,” she smooths her hair that got tossed around dancing with Willow. “I thought we were going to be here late, so I had to cancel an appointment. But since we’re allowed to go, I have to keep it. You understand, don’t you?” Boscha pulls out a small planner.

“Why don’t we make an appointment to go dancing, just you and I.”

Willow stands shocked, staring at Boscha.

“Really?” Willow exclaims. “This is why I was mad at you in the first place! You keep canceling our dates! And for what?! Another girl!” 

“Oh please,” is all Boscha says, making no move to deny these claims.

“No,” Willow resolves. “I’ve had it. Go on your date. We’re done. For good.”

It’s Boscha’s turn to stand shocked. “But…” she stammers.

“No buts!” Willow hisses. “This is the last time I’ll let you spin me around and leave me out to dry. Now get out of here, you rat.”

Dejected, Boscha slinks out of the store without another word. 

Willow retreats to Gus, who had witnessed the whole thing. 

“You did the right thing,” he says, pulling Willow into a tight hug. 

“Thanks, Gus.”

“Come on, let me walk you home.”

* * *

The only remaining individuals in the store are Eda, still holed up in her office, and King, left to finish cleaning up after Boscha, Gus, and Willow had left.

There’s a quiet tapping on the door, and when King moves to inspect, finds Amity standing outside, a look of anxiety etched on her face.

“Amity?” King says as he opens the door. Amity slinks inside to escape the cold. “What are you doing here? If Eda sees you she’ll flip.”

“I’m just here to…” Amity sighs. “I need to ask a favor of you.” She pulls out an enveloped letter.

“I can’t go through with it,” she admits. “I can’t go see her tonight. Not after losing my job. I need you to give her this and tell her I’m sorry.”

“Why me?” King asks, incredulously. 

“You’re the only one who knows about this, and…” she swallows her pride. “I guess I respect you.”

“Wow, that’s big of you,” King says, crossing his arms. “Fine I’ll do it. But don’t you at least want to know what she looks like? Come with me, maybe you’ll find the courage to go.”

Amity gives him a nauseous look, as the thought of seeing her dear friend fills her with intense anxiety.

“Okay,” she relents. “But only so I know you tell her.”

The two unlikely friends leave the store and make their way to the charming little cafe.

* * *

Once the pair have long since left, there’s another hard knock against the store’s door. Eda pops her head out of her office, and once she confirms that no one else is there, makes her way to the door to open it. Once open, a man steps in, bundled in a long, heavy winter coat, and topped with a brimmed hat. 

“Ms. Eda,” the mysterious man takes off his hat and brushes the snow off of it.

“Have you finished?” she eagerly asks.

“Yes, we’ve finished our investigation,” the private eye responds. “It’s true, someone has been selling your product ideas to Grim Hammer’s perfume emporium.”

Eda slaps her hands together, her suspicions confirmed. “I knew it!”

“Yes, she’s been meeting with Tibbles in secret and handing over your products and merchandise. But luckily we’re better at finding than they are at hiding.” The investigator pulls out a folder from his coat pocket. “Would you like us to do any further investigation on Ms. Boscha?”

Eda’s smile plummets. “Boscha? But I thought…”

“It is Ms. Boscha we’ve been tailing. So do you want us or-“

“No, no,” Eda responds, cutting him off. “That’s okay, I just thought…” She loses herself in thought for a moment, instantly regretting how she treated Amity these past few weeks, and especially earlier today. To think she suspected her best employee of betraying her. When it was really Boscha the whole time.

“That’s all,” Eda says to the man.

“We’ll send you the bill,” the investigator replies, before donning his hat and retreating out the door. 

In a shocked stupor, Eda slowly steps her way back to her office. In her shock, she doesn’t notice an errant decoration box laying on the floor, and in a sudden flurry of motion, Eda trips, and finds herself landing on the ground with a resounding crack. Except no decorations were broken. Eda cries out in pain, and lays on the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The entrance door to the store opens once again, and the small form of Gus slips inside.

“Hello? Ms. Eda? I just wanted to make sure everything’s okay,” he calls out to the dark interior, when he spots a writhing figure on the ground.

“Ms. Eda!” he exclaims, rushing to her side.


End file.
